ranmaonehalffandomcom-20200213-history
Ranma 1/2 Season 4:Outta Control
Ranma 1/2 Season 4:Outta Control ' ' 65 "The Return of the Hawaiian Headmaster from Hell" Furinkan High School's Principal returns from Hawaii and immediately creates a new rule of forced haircuts for the boys and girls. However, if they can find the special coconut, the rule won't be enforced. 66 "Enter Kuno, the Night-Prowling Knight" The Principal puts Kuno in charge of School Discipline. Happosai offers to train Kuno, but is really using him to add panties to his "collection." However, Kuno's skills still increase and he challenges Ranma. 67'"Ranma Gets Weak!"' Happosai hits Ranma with an attack that takes away his strength, then informs everyone that Ranma is now vulnerable. 68 "Eureka! The Desperate Move of Desperation" Just as Ranma is about to give up, Cologne gives him hope in the form of the "Hiryu Shoten Ha", a devastating technique he can use even in his weakened state... if he can manage to learn it. 69 "Showdown! Can Ranma Make a Comeback?" Armed with the "Hiryu Shoten Ha", Ranma goes after Happosai. But the old master, knowing something is up, keeps his temper, rendering the attack useless unless Ranma can figure out some way to get him really worked up. 70 "Here Comes Ranma's Mom!" A mysterious woman shows up at the Dojo, having long conversations with Genma. Is it really Ranma's mother, come to take him away to live with her? 71 "From Ryoga with Love" Alone in a cabin in the woods, Ryoga sits pondering the nature of his relationship with Akane. 72'"My Fiancé, the Cat"' Shampoo gives Ranma a large cat bell, as according to legend, the couple holding it and a smaller bell are destined to wed. Little did she know the large bell is haunted by a Ghost Cat seeking a bride. 73 "Blow, Wind! To Be Young is to Go Gung-Ho" The Principal hires a new teacher, who takes it upon himself to get Ranma and Akane to openly express their feelings towards each other while they're still young. 74 "A Formidable New Disciple Appears" A young man is awestruck when he sees Happosai in action, and seeks out the Tendo Dojo, wishing to become a student of Anything Goes Martial Arts. The master accepts, and it soon becomes apparent that he's a very dedicated pupil... a bit too dedicated if you ask Ranma. 75 "Step Outside!" Off to the mountains to find a Christmas tree for the Master, Ranma and Genma become separated. When Ranma and Akane go looking for him, they find him living in luxury as a panda, having been adopted by a rich woman as a playmate for her sickly son. 76 "Ryoga's Tendo Dojo Houseguest Diary" Ryoga decides to try to enroll at Furinkan High, though first he has to pass the placement test. Akane agrees to tutor him, but with all the commotion that happens in the Tendo Dojo on a regular basis, can he manage to keep his mind on his studies? 77 "Happosai's Happy Heart!" Happosai falls head over heels in love with a pre-school teacher, but is he willing to give up the underwear stealing for her sake? 78 "Extra, Extra! Kuno & Nabiki: Read All About It!" After Gendo, a fortune-telling friend of Sasuke, correctly predicts mishaps involving Kuno, Kuno asks Gendo who he would marry. The fortune teller predicts that the girl Kuno first meets when he goes out would be his wife. That girl is neither Akane nor the Pigtailed Girl, but Nabiki. While torn in abandoning his obsessions, Kuno starts to woo Nabiki for the sake of fate. 79 "Ryoga the Strong... Too Strong" After sharing his food with an old hermit, the man repays Ryoga by making him the strongest man in the world. But is it worth the price? 80'"Close Call! P-chan's Secret"' Terrified that Akane has figured out that he's really P-Chan, Ryoga tries to leave the town forever. Ranma continues to try to figure out a way to beat Ryoga, while Akane tries to force him to tell her what he knows about the mark shared by Ryoga and P-Chan. 81 "The Egg-Catcher Man" Kasumi seems unusually cheerful after a chance encounter with a stranger, leading Nabiki to speculate that she's found herself a new boyfriend. 82 "Ranma and Kuno's... First Kiss" Kuno's got a magic sword capable of granting 3 wishes, and Ranma smells a cure for his curse. The "upperclassman" has already used two of them... How far is Ranma willing to go to get the third? 83 "Shampoo's Red Thread of Dread!" Ranma suddenly falls head over heels for Shampoo when she ties him to her with the magical Red Thread of Fate. Just a few more hours and the effect will be permanent, and Akane doesn't care one bit... does she? 84 "Mousse Goes Home to the Country!" After betting it all on a final fight with Ranma, Mousse loses and is forced to give up on Shampoo and go home to China. But before he leaves, he's determined to make Shampoo happy by forcing Ranma to give up his other suitors. 85'"The Dumbest Bet in History!"' Because of a gambling debt Ranma made ten years ago in a game of Old Maid, the Gambling King occupies the Tendo Dojo. But Ranma, who, like the Gambling King, is a bad gambler himself, manages to win back the dojo through the same game in a way true to the Saotome fighting tradition—cheating. 86'"Kuno Becomes a Marianne!"' Azusa takes home a tanuki statue, which contains a hidden Kuno. Azusa later adopts Kuno as "Marianne" as she believed he is the tanuki. Another ice skating battle ensues between Azusa and Ranma & Akane when Azusa suspects Akane is about to take her Marianne away. 87 "Ranma, You Are Such A Jerk!" Akane runs away after Ranma ruins her anniversary dinner, and the entire household has to spend the rest of the night looking for her. 88'"Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung Strike Back!"' Honor bound to remain single until their "big sister" marries, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung return to Japan armed with an even deadlier technique, determined to eliminate all of Ranma's other fiancees.